buffyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Doyle Investigations
''Doyle Investigations ''is a spin-off genre television series airing from April 1st 2000 to August 14th 2000 premiering for a total 11 episodes. Series-Season One Doyle Investigations began on the WB episode following the Angel episode Hero of which Doyle sacrificed himself to save the half-blood demon innocents of the episode and Angel and Cordelia Chase. Writer Ja n-Eric Pietralla approached the character of Doyle and actor Glenn Quinn to reprise the role in his own television series following the short lived existence of Doyle on Angel. The show was then accepted and put into production by the WB and aired on April 1st 2000. The show starred rogue slayer Faith Lehane portrayed by Eliza Dushku and hapless watcher Wesley Wynn-Dam Price portrayed by Alexis Denisof. The in-success of the series left the show for only 11 episode spanning over a half of a show known as the first complete series season of Doyle Investigations. The first and only season begins with the pilot episode City of Doyle taking great aim from Angel's premiere City Of. In City of Doyle the show marks the storyline of a world without Buffy Summers nor Angel and shares great concept similiarity to the more succesful Cordelia The Vampire Slayer. City of Doyle oversees Faith escape her her destiny to fight and die in Sunnydale under instruction of her watcher Wesley Wynn-Dam Price and instead flee to Los Angeles where stows away in the apartment of a third grade teacher turned renegade vampire hunter Doyle. The episode follows with the runner-up succesful second show Deceiver and Deceived where Doyle, Faith and Wesley deal with first subterristial enemies in Los Angeles and complicated tangled web of mistrust. The series continues on for another 10 episodes before finishing with the episode finale Christmas Spirit involving a vampire carol and clash of the titans between Doyle and Spike and five hard bottles of liquor. Cast Regular Cast Glenn Quinn Faith Lehane Wesley Wyndam Price Recurring Cast *James Marsters as Spike *Jensen Ackles as Farrell Crew *List of Cast and Crew *Directors *Writers Notes *Writer Ellen who helmed many episodes of Doyle Investigations wrote pleas to Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt and Tim Minear to borrow the character of Doyle *The episode is in close similiarity with other Buffy Spin-Off Cordelia the Vampire Slayer *Doyle Investigations is the second spin-off show to feature Spike as an ally character and third show overrall to feature this *The series is shot in the same city as Angel and takes base in the same location *Doyle Investigations series title is an add on from the series Angel and it's trademark detective agency Angel Investigations which paved the way for the Doyle show title *Doyle Investigations is the second Wishverse Buffy Spin-Off third wishverse featured show overrall *The show was in close affiliation with Cordelia the Vampire Slayer *The show's pilot premiere episode borrows title name from Angel's pilot City Of *The show is devoid of Angel or mention of him *The show is the third spin-off to feature Faith Lehane and fourth show overrall *The show is the first spin-off of Angel as well as being a Buffy Spin-Off See Also *Cordelia The Vampire Slayer *Buffy The Vampire Slayer *Angel *Wishverse *Faith the Vampire Slayer *Spike *Ripper *Doyley *Wrestles with Alligators *Doyle and Spike *Exotic Dancing: Slayer Style Steps *Meet Me Halfway﻿ ﻿ Category:Television Series Category:Doyle Investigations